Another Klaine Story
by VioletGleek15
Summary: This Klaine story takes place sometime after Kurt auditions for the solo in the Warblers. It has the characters you'd expect, like Wes, David, Blaine, and Kurt, but also new characters, such as Aaron. I hope you like it!  I am leaving this unfinished :
1. Aaron

**Chapter 1: Aaron**

**To people who read the boring first part that people put in to say things you most likely already know: Thank you for reading my story! This will be a multichapter story mostly about Klaine, but there will be new characters you've never heard of on Glee before such as Aaron. I do not own Glee. Just to get that out there. PLEASE: If you do not like my story, review and tell me! If you can pinpoint what you didn't like, that would be helpful so I don't continue to do that and disappoint readers such as yourself.**

Aaron knew Kurt had feelings for Blaine. It was as plain as day to anyone except Blaine. Why Blaine was so clueless was anyone's guess.

Aaron was a small, dark-haired boy in the Warblers. He mostly kept to himself, but he did have a few close friends. He realized he was gay around the time he turned 13. Since then, he had found out love wasn't going to come very easily. Why did everyone have to be so… straight? He made the mistake of asking out a guy once in freshman year and he didn't hear the end of it until he transferred to Dalton. He had signed up for the Warblers immediately. He'd never told any of his friends before, but he secretly wanted to be a star on Broadway. A few months after he transferred, the most peculiar and obvious spy paid the Warblers a visit. Kurt didn't notice him, of course, but people rarely did. Aaron had almost completely forgotten about Kurt until he found out from David that he was transferring. And here we are now; Aaron daydreaming about Kurt, Kurt having eyes only for Blaine, and Blaine too oblivious to notice any of it.

Aaron was sure Kurt didn't know he existed. He'd never said two words to him. A couple times he'd said hey in the hallways, but that's not exactly a conversation. And still, Kurt occupied many of Aaron's thoughts. In his defense though, most of those thoughts questioned what he saw in Kurt, considering he knew nothing about him except what he looked like and that he had a voice like an angel.

Aaron was late leaving the choir room after practice and noticed Kurt had forgotten his bag. _I might as well bring it to his dorm, he should be back by now, _Aaron thought.

Aaron made his way to Kurt's dorm (He only knew where it was because their dorms are on the same floor, not because he's a creepy stalker.). He was about to knock when Kurt opened the door and almost ran into him.

"Oh! Hi... It's Aaron right?"

"What? Oh, um, yeah. I brought you your bag, you left it in the choir room."

"Thanks! I was just about to go look for it."

"No problem, I forget my bag all the time."

After a short silence that was brimming on awkward, Kurt explained that he had to get back to his homework and bid Aaron goodbye.

Aaron may or may not have been mentally present for this conversation. He stood outside Kurt's door for a few moments before realizing what he was doing and went back to his own dorm room. Kyle, his roommate and best friend, was already back and was on his laptop. "Hey, what took you so long to get back?"

"Oh, Kurt forgot his bag in the choir room so I brought it to him."

"Oh. Did you tell him that you're madly in love with him, yet?"

"N- What?"

"I've seen you staring at him during practice, so I put two and two together. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Maybe."

"Ha! I knew it! I'm so awesome."

"And why have _you_ been watching _me_ during practice?"

"What? Oh, um, I-"

"I was just kidding, geez," Aaron said with a laugh. Kyle chuckled a bit then they both started on their mountains of homework. _Well, that was awkward…_ Kyle thought.

**I know this was really short, but it's just an introduction, really. The other chapters will be longer, I promise. I already have the ideas. :)**


	2. Tutoring

Ahem, I do not own Glee. Warning: French may be incorrectly translated because I do not have a French person handy, so I had to use Google Translate (which I do not own, by the way) which is not very reliable.

Aaron usually had really good grades, but French just never clicked for him. He wasn't sure why, but everything just seemed like gibberish. He'd had Spanish classes before, and everything made sense then. But with French, it's like they kept changing what each word meant.

"Aaron," started Ms. Turcott, their French teacher, "your grades haven't been getting any better and I'd like to suggest you get tutored by one of the students."

"Who?" Aaron didn't know he was so bad at French he needed a tutor, but maybe this person could explain it differently than Ms. Turcott could.

"Do you know Kurt Hummel? He's in the Warblers with you and his dorm is near yours."

"Kurt? Um.. Yeah, I know him," Aaron said with a faint blush.

"Oh, good. I've already checked with Kurt and you two can set up tutoring times during lunch today."

"Okay. Thanks, Ms. Turcott."

"No problem, Aaron. Here's a slip to explain why you're late."

Aaron went to his next class, not believing his luck.

At lunch that day, Kurt wasn't looking forward to tutoring someone. I mean, yeah, Aaron seemed nice enough, but who knows how long it will take to tutor him! He'd tutored a few football players from McKinley and_ that _was not fun.

"Hey Kurt! So, um, I've never had a tutor before, so I don't really know how this goes," Aaron said, almost too fast for comprehension.

"Well, we decide what time would work for both of us and then we have tutoring sessions that usually last about half an hour to forty-five minutes. So, I figured that I could tutor you on the days we don't have Warblers practice, so that's… Wednesday and Friday. How's that sound?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. That's fine."

"Okay, so, see you then, just after our last classes." Kurt went back to his usual table with Blaine and Aaron had lunch with Kyle and Daniel.

About fifteen minutes into the first tutoring session, both boys were insanely bored, but at least Aaron was making progress. Then Aaron had an idea

"Hey Kurt, how do you say, 'Do you want to go grab a coffee after this,' in French?" It wasn't very creative, but it was easier than just asking him.

With a smirk, Kurt said, "That's 'Voulez-vous prendre un café après cela?'."

"Oh, then. Kurt, Voulez-vous prendre un café après cela?"

"Your pronunciation was a little off, but sure. Why not? Let's finish this section in the French book then we'll go." Kurt couldn't help wondering if it was a date, but, even if it was, what's wrong with that?

The coffee date (outing? I'm not really sure what to call it.) was spent talking about McKinley, Aaron's last school, and skin care products.

"We should do this more often, it was really fun. I can't believe you used to be a cheerleader!"

"Ok, how about we go for coffee after all study sessions? It'll make tutoring seem less boring."

"Sounds good. See you around, Kurt."

"You too," Kurt said with a smile. Kurt went back to his dorm to start his homework and Aaron, on Kurt's request, went to the library to get a few French books. But if tutoring with Kurt was going to be so fun, he might as well never learn French.

"BLAINE!" David sounded really urgent, and that was never a good sign. Usually it meant something was broken or on fire.

"David, there's a fire extinguisher on the wall and whatever you broke, you can pay for yourself."

"No, Blaine, seriously. I have to tell you something."

"Okay fine, what."

"I heard from Wes who heard from... some other person that heard from Kyle that Kurt and Aaron might have gone on a date last night!"

"What? Why would I care?" Blaine said with a slight increase of pitch.

"Seriously Blaine? Don't pretend you don't have feelings for him."

"Uh huh, sure David, but Kurt would've told me if he was dating someone."

"Well, if you're sure. Have fun with your homework." David left Blaine to think about what he had said.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine decided to talk to Kurt during breakfast for _no particular reason._

"Oh hi Blaine."

"So… What'd you do last night?"

"Oh, I had to tutor Aaron on his French then we went for some coffee, and then I did my homework. You?"

"Oh, I had a lot of homework." _Sounds like a date,_ Blaine thought. _Well, Valentine's Day is coming up, and if he already has someone, I might as well have someone, too._

I ask that you watch the Valentine's Day glee episode up to the Gap Attack, so I don't have to write down all of that. The part where Kurt tells Blaine he thought he was going to sing to him **hasn't happened yet. **You can find it on the fox website (which I don't own) Once again, I must enforce that if you did not like this you should review and tell me what went wrong. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. When One Door Closes

When one door Closes...

**I do not own anything that you recognize. Speaking of things recognized, I must mention that I try not to copy anything that any other Klaine writer has ever done. I just realized recently when on Twitter, that an actor that plays a Warbler said he was the base of the character Logan from CPcoulter's Dalton. Guess what his real name is? Aaron. I DID NOT NAME MY CHARACTER HIS NAME INTENTIONALLY. Just to let you know.**

Blaine was confused. He was so, _so_ confused. People thought that he was oblivious to Kurt's signals. Well, no. He's not _that_ stupid... Most of the time at least. He was reading the signals loud and clear, he was just lost on what to do about it. He knew that Kurt was gay and that if he kissed him he would probably kiss him back, but maybe Blaine didn't want to kiss Kurt in the first place. Blaine didn't know how he felt. He couldn't describe it as a certain emotion because he's never felt that way about someone before. All he knew is he wanted to protect Kurt from anything that could hurt him and he's wanted to get to know more about him since the first moment he saw him. He just didn't know how to label his feelings. As Blaine walked to get his usual post Warbler meeting coffee, he wished he had never sang to Jeremiah. He didn't deserve it in the first place, and Blaine certainly wasn't in love with him. He wished he could just talk to someone about all of this, but the only person he felt comfortable talking to about things like this is Kurt, and he most definitely couldn't talk to _Kurt_ about his feelings for _Kurt_.

Blaine and Kurt would have never went for coffee that day if a series of events hadn't happened before. Kurt wouldn't have gone at all and Blaine probably would've sat for half an hour hoping he was just running late. But none of that happened, because Kyle decided Aaron needed an intervention.

"Aaron, I need to talk to you about something."  
"No, you are not copying my math homework."  
"Not exactly what I was gonna say. Aaron, I think you need to get over Kurt."  
"What! I just started making progress!"  
"You call getting coffee after studying French 'progress'? Seriously, Kurt won't ever see anyone that isn't Blaine."  
"Fine. I'm gonna prove you wrong. I'm going to ask Kurt on a date." Aaron got up and started walking towards the door. "And he's going to say yes." Aaron left the room and headed towards Kurt's dorm room.  
"Well, here's to hope that Kurt will let him down easily," Kyle said as he fell onto his bed to start the reading assignment that was due last Wednesday.

Aaron knocked on Kurt's door. … No answer. He knocked again. … Still no answer.  
"Hey, Kurt, you in there?"  
Kurt's roommate, Stephen, answered the door. "Hey, Aaron. Kurt's in here, but I doubt you can get him to respond to anything. He's been like this for, like, half an hour." Stephen left Aaron and Kurt alone. Aaron walked over to Kurt, who was lying on his bed face down.  
"Kurt, are you okay?"Kurt didn't answer.  
"What's wrong? Is it… Blaine?" Aaron realized he shouldn't have said that a bit too late. Kurt sat up and gave Aaron a look like, "Is it really that obvious?" Aaron could see Kurt's eyes were red and puffy from crying. "What happened?"

Kurt explained everything to Aaron between sobs. Aaron couldn't think of anything except making Kurt feel happy again. He just couldn't stand him looking so broken.  
Aaron decided the best idea was to have a movie marathon of sappy romances. By the end of the third movie, When Harry Met Sally, incidentally, Kurt had fallen asleep. Aaron got up to leave. With his hand on the doorknob, he whispered, "I love you Kurt," and left. Later, he wondered why he'd done that, but at the time, it seemed to make sense. As he was walking down the hall, he heard the door open again. He turned around and moments later, Kurt's lips were locked with his.

Kurt must not have been asleep.

And later that day, Blaine and Kurt had their scheduled coffee. Kurt told Blaine he thought he was going to sing to _him_, and Blaine, not lying but not telling the whole truth either, told Kurt how bad he was with romance.

**I wish it were longer, but sadly, I have come down with a horrible case of writer's block. Also, anyone who would like to submit ideas for plots or songs in future chapters is welcome to message me, and I promise I will give you credit if I use your ideas. :)**

**-J**


	4. Mistakes

Mistakes

**I do not own Glee. I do not own the music mentioned. Okay, now to address more important things: I know that the song doesn't start there, but I cut out a few parts and the beginning is one of them. Enjoy! :) After enjoying, or not enjoying, depending on your opinion, PLEASE review. Especially if you think there was something I could have written better. In this chapter, Blaine and Kurt realize they haven't been making the best choices. This doesn't fit into where I left the story plot, but I wrote this ahead of time and I haven't written the other chapters before it, so I'm just going to post this one. I'm not finishing the story. If anyone wants to use my idea, please message me so I can read your awesome story. :) Sorry that I won't be finishing this!**

Kurt and Blaine were out for their usual coffee after Warblers practice and neither had much to say, so the first few minutes were passed in silence and more coffee sipping than usually necessary.

"So, how's it going with Aaron?"

"Oh, it's going great!" Kurt said with a little too much enthusiasm. "Actually, I think I might be falling in love with him." _Stop lying to Blaine!_ Kurt's conscience said. _Even Blaine can notice something _that_ obvious._

Blaine suddenly felt really depresseded. "Oh. Well, I'm glad." Was Kurt imagining the disappointment in Blaine's voice? "I think I need to go finish some homework. I'll see you later, Kurt." Blaine left without a single glance back.

Blaine wouldn't talk to Kurt all day on Friday. He kept finding alternate ways of reaching classes without having to see him.

"Hey Kurt," Aaron said, with a quick kiss that Kurt only half-heartedly returned.

"Aaron, I was thinking we could skip today's study session today and go get some early dinner."

"Cool, I'm not really in the mood for French anyway. Did you have anywhere in mind?"

"How's Breadstix sound?"

"Is it really true they can't legally stop bringing you breadsticks? Sounds like my kind of place!" Kurt hated that Aaron was so happy when he planned on breaking up with him over dinner.

"And then, she asked me out! It was so funny and I was like, 'Um, I don't think I'm really your type,' and then-"

Kurt interrupted Aaron's _hilarious_ story. "Aaron, I have to tell you something. And I'm really sorry, because you seem so happy…"

Aaron automatically became serious. "What's wrong?"

"Aaron… The breadsticks taste horrible." Kurt chickened out at the last second. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Oh, okay. and anyways…"

Kurt wished he had never started dating Aaron in the first place, and now he was stuck. Kurt just couldn't do it. He couldn't break Aaron's heart. But he didn't feel the way he did with Blaine. There just wasn't any chemistry. He really liked Aaron, but just not in a relationship way. Too bad he couldn't have realized this before he started dating him. And even if he did break up with Aaron, it's not like Blaine would come rushing into his arms. Kurt was at least sure about that. Especially after the incident at the GAP. Really, it was a lose-lose situation. But no matter what happened, he couldn't stop feeling what he felt around Blaine. So when Kurt was driving home for the weekend, and he heard a familiar song come on the radio, he couldn't help but change some of the lyrics to fit his situation.

_Blaine talks to me,_

_I laugh cause it's just so funny_

_That I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

Blaine couldn't believe Kurt was dating Aaron. That was not the plan. Kurt was supposed to get jealous of Jeremiah and admit his feelings, but he didn't. And then he did. But only after he was already dating Aaron. Kurt was supposed to be in love with BLAINE, not Aaron. Blaine decided to turn on the radio to get his mind off things. _Very funny, mind reading radio DJ,_ thought Blaine as he heard what song was playing.

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right?_

Who would have guessed Blaine and Kurt happened to have the same preference in radio stations? They were both singing along now.

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Kurt remembered when he first met Blaine and fell in love with him instantly. Why didn't Blaine feel it too? Especially after they did the Baby It's Cold Outside duet.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

Kurt almost laughed at the next line.

_He's the song in the car,_

_I keep singing don't know why I do_

Kurt could remember several situations where he'd thought almost exactly this:

_Blaine walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

Blaine thought of how perfect in every way Kurt was when he sang his favorite part of the song.

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_He'd better hold him tight _

_And give him all his love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes, _

_And know he's lucky cause_

Kurt was almost to his house by now and it was pouring down rain outside. Blaine, on the other hand, was sitting alone in his dorm room watching the rain splash against his window. It was one of those strange days when it's sunny through the rain, his favorite weather.

_So I drive home alone, _

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

Blaine couldn't keep pretending he wasn't in love with Kurt. He decided would tell him on Monday, when he was back at Dalton.

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

Kurt wasn't going to pretend he was in love with Aaron anymore. He'd have to break it off on Monday, when he got back to Dalton.

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

Neither of the boys would have thought a simple Taylor Swift song could resolve their minds of the many questions swirling through, but it was surprisingly effective.

_He's the time taken up_

_But there's never enough_

Kurt smiled slightly as he pulled into the familiar driveway.

_And he's all that I need to fall into…_

**Hope you guys liked it! I've been trying not to do songs too much, because I make it all about the song when I do, but I've wanted to do this one for a while. REVIEW!**


End file.
